Foolish Games
by The Night Rain
Summary: I got slightly bored so I've posted two chapters instead of one this time. Sango isn't feeling well, and Sango is considering Naraku's offer, what will take place? R&R Please
1. Chapter One: Up!

Foolish Games

__

12/19/03

****

Sango is an unsuccessful songwriter, who is struggling to be discovered – by anyone. Miroku is a retired moffia leader, who has resided in the city to try to lead a normal life – with someone. Both have a past they would rather forget, but sharing an apartment, shouldn't they at least communicate?

M+S pairing, slight I+K, K+A, N+K, S+K, yah… 

Rated PG-13 for some mature subject matter and maybe some language. 

Up!

"Crap," another piece of paper was scrunched up into a ball and then skillfully tossed into the garbage can. 

A pencil was chewed uncomfortably by its owner, as her fingernails drummed against the wooden surface of the floor. 

"Sango-chan!" her voice was called. 

She shifted her position to stand as she gathered up the loose pieces of paper and the stuck her pencil into her ponytail and hurried through the doorframe to greet her cousin; "yeah Koharu-chan?" she asked as she hung from the frame – leaning in.

"C'mon, the moving van is here!" she urged, her arms already full with cardboard boxes. 

"Okay," she sighed in defeat as she rolled the pieces of paper into a funnel and then stuck them into the long denim pocket of her jeans. 

Koharu shook her head as she followed Sango out of the house. "Why don't you just give up with the song thing Sango? It's just not for you." She nagged again.

"My mother could sit down and write amazing songs, so why can't I?" She retorted. 

"You're not your mother, Sango. You're her daughter. Maybe it's just not in you to write songs. You definitely got your father's musical talent… minus the singing part." Koharu complimented her – then added the sarcastic comment. 

"Gee, thanks Koharu." She rolled her eyes in annoyance to her cousin's sarcasm as she walked up the ramp into the truck. 

"Anything Sango, anytime." 

Sango placed the rest of the boxes down and then she walked back out to meet her cousin. Koharu was dressed in a plaid skirt and a white T-shirt; she honestly looked quite preppy. 

"Well, I guess I'll see you when I see you." Sango sighed as she stuffed her hands into her windbreaker. 

Koharu let out a silent sob and then hugged her cousin, bringing her down to her height. "Ack! Koharu, you know that you're shorter than me and sudden abrupt movements cause me to loose more back structure every time you do that." She said and then got out from her grasp and then rubbed the back of her neck; "owch"

"I'm going to miss not seeing you everyday now." Koharu blinked back more tears. 

"Oh c'mon. It's unhealthy to share the same house with someone you know too well, of the same gender especially." Sango smirked. 

"Oh you're going to just **_love_** Shakujo-sama, Sango! He's really quite the looker too." Koharu repeated. 

"I'm not interested in having a boyfriend Koharu. I just want someone to help pay the rent." Sango also repeated once more. 

"Which you can't afford." Koharu added

"Which you said he wouldn't mind paying my share or whatever I can spare." 

"Yeah, he said that was fine."

"Good. That's all that matters right now."

"Sheesh!"

"What do you mean, "Sheesh"?" Sango asked 

"Well look at you Taijiya Sango! Homeless, jobless, friendless, lookless-"

"Hey!"

"You're a tomboy!"

"So? It doesn't mean I'm not attractive."

"It means men will only like you because you're athletic."

"So?"

"Don't make me say it!"

"I don't need cleavage to attract males Koharu… **or** a tiny waist."

"You have it, you just don't show it."

"Neither do you."

"I have a boyfriend."

"And a job, a home… a family…"

Koharu waved good-bye as she drove away in her red sedan. Sango waved slightly and then turned her attention to the moving men who were all carrying her possessions up the stairs. Sango looked at the building of condos. _Gz Koharu! I said an **apartment!** Not the most expensive condo in Tokyo!_ Sango bit her lip as she began to muse over how to pay her share of the rent. 

Sango picked up the last two - the largest - boxes and then carried them up with ease, then after she set them down without so much as a grunt did she notice the workmen starring at her. "What? Never seen a girl carry her own stuff before?" she retorted and then they left. 

She flopped down on the couch in exhaustion, moving was tough on the mind. She couldn't rid herself of the reason she had moved either. 

Not that recently, her family had died in a trip up to go to her grandfather's funeral. Sango had stayed behind because of schoolwork, and now she was all alone. Except for her mystery roommate that Koharu was obviously gaga over, despite the obvious fact that she had a boyfriend. 

Just then, she heard the doorknob rattle as it turned, and then door opened to make entrance for an attractive young man. He had dark ebony black hair, but gorgeous Persian blue eyes. He looked innocent enough for a nineteen-year-old – as Koharu had told her – but she knew looks could be deceiving. 

"Hi," he smiled as he pushed in a carrier full of boxes. 

"Hi," she stood to show respect and then walked over; "need any help?"

"No thanks." He held out a hand to her. "Shakujo Miroku."

"Taijiya Sango." She gave him her hand and he shook it. 

"Well Sango, the pleasure is all mine." He smiled. _Innocent enough_ she believed. 

Miroku walked past her, but on his way he reached down and Sango felt his hand cupped under her buttox. She yelped in protest and then brought her hand in a full contact slap right across his face. 

"Hey! Watch it Shakujo!" she glared daggers then stormed off over to the room on the right – which she now claimed as her own – and slammed the door shut behind her. _He's a lecher… Kami, Koharu-chan what did you get me into?_

Miroku and Sango finished unpacking, Miroku apologized, and Sango gave him, somewhat of, an apology, but she refused to communicate with him after that.

Later, Sango retired back to the couch with her guitar. She had a sheet of paper in front of her with a pencil close by. Miroku had left so she had taken advantage of his absence to try to create a new song. 

She strummed the strings of her acoustic guitar and she because to scat, for she had no words for to accompany the music. 

She was writing down some additional notes when the door burst open and Miroku strode in, with five girls close behind him, all giggling in a girlish manner and then they noticed Sango and they stopped. 

"Oh, ladies, this is Taijiya Sango, my hard-to-get dorm partner. Don't mind her if she doesn't speak, she's a busy woman." Miroku told them and they resumed their foolish giggling. 

Sango glared, nerved, as he took the women up to his side of the condo. _What audacity does he think he has that he can just give away my name to a group of complete strangers?_ She gritted her teeth and she resumed to writing in the notes. 

No sooner had she pressed the tip against the page did a shrill squeal irrupt from the room and she pressed harder then she had planned and broke the end. She looked at the broken pencil annoyed, and then glared at the door, where rap music was now booming out through the wooden door. 

Even when she forced the palms of her hands to her ears did the sound not cease to enter her head. She got incredibly sick of the noise very quickly then she grabbed her guitar and paper and then left the apartment. 

She found a flight of iron stairs and then found they led up, she followed them out onto the roof, where even the sound of the traffic down below could not reach. Sango sighed – peace at last. 

She sat down where she resumed to play her guitar; she was humming contently to her music in substitution to the words. When words began to come she opened her mouth to break into song, but the creaking sound of the door behind her opening make her stop all movement as a strange chill ran up her spine. 

Sango turned and saw a man with long dark hair standing there, with the doorknob still in hand. She blinked a few times at him and then found words to escape from her open mouth. 

"Uh… hi"


	2. Chapter Two: Mr Man

Foolish Games

__

12/26/03

****

Sango is an unsuccessful songwriter, who is struggling to be discovered – by anyone. Miroku is a retired moffia leader, who has resided in the city to try to lead a normal life – with someone. Both have a past they would rather forget, but sharing an apartment, shouldn't they at least communicate?

M+S pairing, slight I+K, K+A, N+K, S+K, yah… 

Rated PG-13 for some mature subject matter and maybe some language. 

Mr. Man

"Uh… hi"

"Hi," the man smiled back – Sango had to hide her shiver as he grinned, for some odd reason, it just creeped her out. He held out his hand towards her; "Kugutsu Naraku." He continued smiling at her. 

"Taijiya Sango." She smiled back, clutching possessively to her acoustic guitar. 

He looked down at the guitar; "can you play?" he asked as he sat down beside her.

Sango looked down; "oh… yeah, but I'm just playing random notes at the moment." She breathed in nervously.

"Could you play **me **something, please?" he asked politely

"Euh… maybe." She gulped, turning slightly darker in the cheeks from embarrassment. "I… don't do well with an audience… and I can't really sing at all." 

"Well, maybe an audience would help you rid yourself of overwhelming stage-fright." He smirked at her. 

"Maybe." She nodded

"C'mon," he urged, "I won't laugh, I promise." 

Sango bit her lip; "o-kay…" she gulped then she began to strum the notes of her guitar as she closed her eyes.

__

"Who do I turn to, 

When there's no one around?

Who do I run to,

When there's no one to be found?

I just take a deep breath

And I close my eyes

And then, I realize…

I could, turn left or right,

But no matter where I go

I cannot escape the light

Nor the path that you're shown.

I could run a million miles

And never turn back,

But I, cannot escape the love…

That you gave me."

She breathed in the looked at Naraku. "That's by Destiny's Fate." She smiled weakly.

"Yeah, I have her CD." He nodded ~

Miroku closed the door to the condo and the sound of giggling women disappeared down the hall. _Whew, that's too much._ He finally could breathe freely now.

He looked around; "Sango?" he asked loudly, asking for her presence. 

There was no response from the empty condo. "Where's she go?" he scratched his head in puzzlement. Then he noticed the folded piece of paper on the counter. He unfolded it then read the tidy cursive writing: 

"Miroku, I've gone up to the roof to get some peace from the maelstrom you've brought to our dorm. Once you've exterminated the bugs, come get me. Sincerely, Sango-chan." 

"Maelstrom? Exterminated? Does she even understand all of these words?" he wondered then he shrugged – scrunching the note into a small paper ball and then tossed it into the garbage can beside his empty desk. "Might as well go get her." ~

"So you write songs?" Sango nodded to Naraku's question. "And you play, that's amazing." 

"Not really, most successful artists write their own pieces." Sango shrugged, " 'Cept… I'm not successful." 

"Well, I have a band. Would you consider joining us?" he asked

"Huh?" she whipped her head round, just missing whipping him across the face with her long ponytail; "sorry."

"Would you like to join my band?" he repeated is question. "We could use someone of your talent." 

"Oh… I… don't think so," she gulped nervously – she **did** just meet him, after all

Just then the door opened and Miroku stepped out – he froze when he saw Sango, or, was it Naraku? He just stood there – his hand still against the door, keeping it open. 

"Hey Miroku," she smiled weakly. 

Hearing her say his name, he finally looked at her instead of the man who just turned his head and looked up at him. 

Sango noticed the two just staring at each other _so they **do** know each other… and I take it at not being a good thing._ She realized she better get the two away from each other. "I guess Miroku and I should get going." She blurted out as she clutched to her guitar and picked up her music and then walked over. She tucked the papers into her jeans in the same manner she always did then she pushed Miroku out.

"Sango." She heard Naraku speak.

"Yeah?" she turned and looked at him.

"If you change your mind, here." He reached into his jacket and then handed a gray coloured card to her. "Just in case." 

Sango felt Miroku grab her arm, then pull her out with a released "whoa!" and then he slammed the door shut in Naraku's face. 

"What's your problem?" Sango snapped as she took her arm back.

"Hey, if you wanna get discovered, don't rely on Naraku." He told her sternly – it scared her how it reminded her of her father. 

She released carbon dioxide brashly; "all that perfume and lipstick has gone to your head." And with that she rolled her shoulder and tossed her hair back as she hurried down the metal staircase.


	3. Chapter Three: Dirty Sunshine

Foolish Games

__

12/30/03

****

Sango is an unsuccessful songwriter, who is struggling to be discovered – by anyone. Miroku is a retired moffia leader, who has resided in the city to try to lead a normal life – with someone. Both have a past they would rather forget, but sharing an apartment, shouldn't they at least communicate?

M+S pairing, slight I+K, K+A, N+K, S+K, yah… 

Rated PG-13 for some mature subject matter and maybe some language. 

****

Dirty Sunshine

Okay, Sango and Miroku had gotten off to a bad start – it was obvious. They failed to communicate without bringing up women or Naraku, so they decided to keep their distance until they actually had something to talk about. 

Sango shifted in her seat uncomfortably as she looked around – her room was a disaster. Her clothes were everywhere and even her bed was unmade. There was moldy pizza in the corner of the floor from where she had put it one night from the previous week. 

She flopped down onto her bed and starred at the ceiling, where a spider was making its way across the top of her wall onto the white roof; actually, now that she contrasted the black of the spider against the pale surface, it seemed more or less a cream colour. 

"Hey, Sango-chan, do you want-" came Miroku's voice as he began to come in. 

Sango wasn't wearing a shirt at that moment, she threw a pillow at the doorframe – it was her way of telling him not to come in. "Sorry, do you want some coffee?" he asked politely. 

Coffee did sound like a good thing, or at least the caffeine part did. But for some reason, Sango didn't feel like having coffee, so she declined his offer. "No thanks." She told him – she was surprised at how low her voice was. 

Miroku was too, yes, she was an alto, but her speaking voice wasn't **that** low. He felt concerned, after all, she was Koharu's cousin, and he had promised that he'd take good care of her. However, she wasn't really opening up to him and wasn't as Koharu had told him. 

__

"Okay, she's not the easiest person to get to know, but eventually she'll open up to you. She likes the sound of her own voice." Koharu had told him. 

__

Sound of her own voice, my foot, Koharu-chan! She doesn't even speak to me, let alone even look at me… I wish she would. She **is** pretty hot after all. He smirked to himself as he poured his own cup of coffee. ~

Sango pressed her palm against her forehead – it was quite warm. 

"Hey, Sango-chan?" Miroku came in her room – she had a shirt on now, and she was too tired to get up and toss a pillow at him. "Sango-chan?" he asked worriedly as he walked over and leaned over her. 

"Go away," she muttered as she closed her eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he placed his hand on her shoulder. However, his hand was placed much to low for Sango's comfort, in face, it was right on her breast. 

"**GET OUT!!!**" Sango's screech was heard throughout the entire building as even the birds scattered from the rooftop. 

Miroku scrambled away from her room as the angered woman stormed up and then slammed her door shut, causing the walls to shake and even Miroku's pictures to fall off the wall in his own room – where he was cowering in fear behind his bed. 

"Wow… she's scary when she's angry." He gulped nervously. ~

Sango flopped back down onto her bare mattress, closing her eyes and turning her head away. A cramp down in her abdomen reminded her what time of the month it was. She rolled her eyes and groaned softly – the sound muffled when she buried her face in her pillow. 

__

Oh Kami, I feel like shit now. She told herself as she breathed in deeply. ~

Miroku held his hand to his chest as he breathed in; "okay, so she's not in the mood for any of that. I guess I should give her some space." He finally decided then came out of his room and picked up fallen objects. ~

Sango was taking off her shirt – she was burning up and the sweatshirt she was wearing wasn't helping. Her head spun painfully as she sat down on the edge of the mattress but just ended up slipping off and landing on the wooden floor with a loud "thump". ~

Miroku heard it as he raised his head and looked around; "did something fall?" he asked, but then Sango's door squeaked open and she stumbled out.

Miroku instantly knew something was wrong with her, her face was a sickly pale colour as her cheek was a dark hue of illness. _She's sick_, he knew. But he couldn't help let his eyes wander to her chest, where she was only wearing a black sports bra. 

"Kami, I hate how Koharu dresses." She muttered to herself as she stumbled down to the kitchen then sat down on a stool. 

"Ah… Sango?" Miroku poked her gently on the shoulder. 

"I hate it when people poke me too, it's so annoying!" she muttered louder, "and I hate how my parents use to make me want to dress a certain way! I hated my school's uniform; green is not my colour!"

"Sango!" he shook her shoulder and she slumped against the counter and the glared at him that showed how nauseated she truly felt at that moment. 

"Whadya want, ya hot bastard?" she muttered. 

__

Okay, she's delirious! Miroku stared at her – actually quite scared. "Okay gurl, you're going back to bed." He gently grabbed her arm and pulled her to her feet, only when she took a step she stumbled and then fell into Miroku's chest and didn't move. Miroku felt himself turn red; "uh… Sango?" he asked as he shook her lightly.

Her eyelids dropped drowsily as she breathed in. "You smell like grilled cheese sammiches…" she mumbled then her body went slightly limp.

Miroku waited a moment, and then he heard a silent snore come from her nostrils and then leaned her head against his chest comfortably. _This… feels kinda nice…_ he thought, then he shook his head as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and then slipped his other arm under her knees and picked her up. 

She looked so peaceful in her sleep – sick, but peaceful. Her dark brown hair was gently hanging down around her shoulder and her dark eyelashes brought out the shape of her face. _Kami, she must be **really** sick if she can look that good and so sick at the same time. _ Miroku thought as he carried her up to her room. ~

Sango's eyes fluttered open, she found herself tucked in bed and her burning forehead was being cooled off by the cold, damp cloth over her forehead. _Wha…_ she wondered as she sat up – her stomach churning. 

Her room was tidy, and the blinds to her sliding door were tied back letting the sun in. The spider was gone, and everything was arranged and clean. As Sango looked around, she noticed she felt **much** better. 

As she breathed in as she took the cloth off; her door opened and Miroku came in with a tray. He noticed she was awake and then smiled kindly. "Glad to see you're up, feeling any better?" he asked as he walked over. 

"Uh… ye-ah…" she looked puzzled at him. _O-kay… wasn't this guy groping my breast the last time I checked?_ She wondered.

"That's good." He sat down on the edge of her bed and then set the tray down, where a bowl of soup and a cup of tea were.

Sango looked at him and then she realized the palm of his hand was against her forehead. He drew it back and then smiled; "well, your temperature's down, but you still look as hot as ever." He chuckled

She scowled at him; "can you please leave?" she rubbed her eyes and then felt his weight leave the edge of the mattress.

"Sure," came his response as he headed for the door and then left. 

Sango blinked at the closed door – she was surprised at his actions, one minute he's hitting on her, the next he's respecting her. 

She sighed and then looked at the bowl of Alphabet soup he had brought her, and it was only then did she notice that he had arranged the letters in the soup to say: "GeT weLl sooN!" She noticed he had even gone through the trouble of making an exclamation mark for her.

Sango smiled, then picked up the spoon and stirred. 


	4. Chapter Four: All the Small Things

Foolish Games

__

01/07/04

****

Sango is an unsuccessful songwriter, who is struggling to be discovered – by anyone. Miroku is a retired moffia leader, who has resided in the city to try to lead a normal life – with someone. Both have a past they would rather forget, but sharing an apartment, shouldn't they at least communicate?

M+S pairing, slight I+K, K+A, N+K, S+K, yah… 

Rated PG-13 for some mature subject matter and maybe some language. 

All the Small Things

Sango was up and at it once more, for she had gotten over her bug and was as good as new – health wise that is.

This morning Sango's lower leg muscles really needed a good stretch, for she hadn't exercised since she had gotten sick. She slipped into her blue jeans and her black halter-top and she began to do small exercises to warm up. 

Sango grabbed her black jacket and her wallet then she hurried to the door.

"Where are you going?" Miroku asked from his position at the kitchen counter. 

"I'm going out for a run!" she called out and then shut the door behind her. 

"Okay… she's an athlete, a musician, good looking, smart, persistent… gets what she wants… man, she's near perfect!" Miroku rolled his eyes then sipped his coffee. ~

Sango hadn't had the chance to explore her new home that much upon her arrival, but she had made a mental map of the direction to the city's park – where she was heading right now. 

Her hair bounced with her body as she ran in a skipping motion, and then she moved her body as she turned a corner. She loved how her body felt when she ran. Everything about it. Her breathing, her muscles moving, her sweat, the way her hair clung to her face after an hour of jogging, she even loved the way she smelt afterwards.

She felt the skin of her thighs brush against the material of her jeans. She knew jeans weren't meant for running, but all her clothes were in her laundry basket and she hadn't gotten around to washing her clothes – these jeans were all she had left. 

As her running shoes trudges against the cement, her eyes searched for her turnoff. Then she was the street and then she even heard the rubbed side of her shoes scrape against the sidewalk's edge as she ran along to road to pass several people. 

She saw them stare at her – she was use to it. She knew everyone hear had black hair, while she had a dark brown colour, and easily stood out in a large crowd. But it had always been like that, after all, she lived in Japan, and most Japanese had black hair. If not, they had died their hairs a different colour. 

Sango saw the park, and she hurried up, she found a jogging path where already many people had gone to jog alongside the small gravel road. She went at her own comfortable pace – which was pretty fast. 

Suddenly, a girl ran up beside her, panting lightly, but seemed to be at a comfortable pace for herself; "hi!" she smiled then breathed in.

"Hi…" Sango didn't notice until after that her voice had trailed off, then she bit her lip. 

"Higurashi Kagome." The girl held out her hand as she ran.

"Taijiya Sango." Sango took her hand and shook it lightly. 

"Are you new here? Because I've never seen you here before." Kagome smiled, slightly weak. 

"Yeah, I live in the Domino building." She nodded

"Wow! That's the highest living class in Tokyo. Congratulations." She smiled.

"Thanks," Sango smiled back – looking at her for once.

"So, I may seem a little nerdy asking you all these questions, but how old are you?" Kagome asked.

"Ah…" Sango bit her lip and thought, "I'll be twenty in September." She answered: "you?" 

"I'll be nineteen in November." Kagome smiled. 

"Oh, are you in college?" Sango asked politely.

"No, I've taken an extra year of high school." Kagome laughed nervously.

"Oh… I'm not in school," Sango sighed. 

"That's okay. What job do you have?" 

"Unemployed. Living with a rich guy who can pay my rent." Sango smirked.

Kagome laughed; "so what do you want to do?"

"Become a song writer." 

"Oh, really?"

"Yep"

"Don't you want to perform your own music?" Kagome asked

"No way!" Sango yelled, making Kagome gulp, "sorry. What I mean is: I'm not a singer in the way I wish I were. I'm more of a musical singer than a band singer or anything like the stuff I try to write songs for." 

"Oh! In that case, why don't you try out for the town's musical? You could meet a lot of people and show off your stuff." Kagome suggested as she looked down at her watch.

Sango cleared her throat nervously; "well… I do have a musical voice… but I don't have the guts to be in one." 

"That's okay. Try-outs are this Thursday if you change your mind. So if you'll excuse me, I gotta go to school now!" Kagome said then ran off in a hurry. 

Sango smiled; "nice girl." 

Sango then heard faint music – she turned and stopped when she saw a teenage boy walking across the park with his headset covering his ears. But his music was so loud even Sango could make out the lyrics and sound clearly, it was like he was purposely drowning out everything except the music. 

Just then something clicked in the back of Sango's head, where she found her mind being drowned out by an anonymous sound and words began to flood through her present thoughts. She had a song idea. 

Sango grabbed a pen from her pocket, but to her dismay, she had taken off the booklet that use to hang from her belt and now she was galvanized. "Crap!" she hissed then she bit her lip and looked down – at her jeans. 

Her brown eyes lit up _why not?_ She quickly found a bench and then she began to write on the denim. She wrote quickly for she knew the idea would soon leave her – for good. 

**__**

"Take me down and let me drown!

Don't wanna hear the other sounds no more!

I want it to pull me under

Coz baby, I just wanna drown… in the music" 

Sango's writing was very large, so then she began to write down on the other pant leg.

**__**

"Let the rhythm out beat my weakened heart

Let the melody corrupt all my thoughts

Abuse its tone

Discrete its base

Let the rhapsody melt me inside"

I'm doing it! I'm actually writing a song! Eat that, Koharu-chan! Sango smiled to herself as she continued to write more. 

**__**

"Take me down and let me drown!

Don't wanna hear the other sounds no more!

I want it to pull me under

Coz baby, I just wanna drown… in the music

Let the song harmonize with my soul

Let it just drown me.

Let me drown in the music

Take me down and let me drown!

Don't wanna hear the other sounds no more!

I want it to pull me under

Coz baby, I just wanna drown… in the music"

"YES! I did it!" Sango cheered – then noticed everyone was staring at her, so she then quickly left. ~

Sango stepped out of the bathroom – feeling refreshed after a cold shower. She slipped into a red skort and then back into her black halter. She tied her hair up against and then she slipped her handbag over her head and rested it on her shoulder and got ready to leave. 

"Hey Miroku!" she called out.

"Yeah?" Came his response from the living room.

"I'm going shopping, I'll be back in an hour!" And with that she left. 

"Wait Sango do you…" Miroku came out only to hear the door shut behind her, "…want your laundry done…" 

Miroku looked around and thought for a moment; _now… would she mind terribly if I did her laundry without asking? _He raised an eyebrow at the thought. "Yeah, she probably wouldn't." he smiled and then went up to her room.

He opened the door only to find it in the same state, as it was when she was sick, only worse. _Doesn't this girl ever clean her room? Damn cleaning habit._ He told himself as he began to clean everything up. 

He was actually thankful most of the personal clothing was already in the laundry basket, now he was just picking up the loose articles of clothing and tossing them in, along with a sweaty pair of jeans with strange scribbles on it. _She'll really want this done._ He then took it all to the laundry room. ~

Sango came back an hour later, with a bag from the local mall. "I'm back!" she let Miroku know and then she hurried up to her room. Only, when she opened the door to find the clean room, she swore to herself that she entered the wrong room. 

Last that she remembered, her room with filthy. There was clothes everywhere and papers all over the place, and her guitar was out of its case. But now all her clothes were off the floor, all her papers were in neat piles on her desk, and her guitar was put back into his case. Wait. Her clothes were off the floor. Her jeans. Where were her jeans? 

Sango opened all her drawers and found that there wasn't anything, meaning they were somewhere. 

"Sango! Your laundry is finished!" Came Miroku's voice. 

Laundry? Sango came in to get her clothes to **do** her laundry. Meaning someone had done it for her – but who? 

"Sango?" Came Miroku's voice again. 

Sango heard herself snarl; "Miroku…!" she muttered and then ended up yelling his name in the end as she came back out and glared straight at him. _What man in their right mind would do their **female** dorm partner's laundry?!_ Sango wanted to know as she stomped over. 

"What?" he asked – he didn't know what he had done wrong. 

"You washed my **clothes**?" She asked in disbelief. 

'Ye-ah… was I not supposed to?" he asked 

Sango felt her eyes bulging open at that question. "Damn straight you're not supposed to do that!" she shrieked. 

"Whoa! Sorry! Okay, I won't do it again…" he flinched nervously. 

"You washed my jeans you idiot!!" She screamed again.

"Huh?" He raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"I'll **kill you!**" She screeched and then lunged at him. 

Miroku dodged her and then ran away as she chased him. "WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU SHAKUJO I'M GOING TO WASH **YOU** IN THE LAUNDRY WITH **YOUR** CLOTHES!!" She yelled as she dodged the couch.

"You'd touch my clothes?" he asked as he jumped over the love seat. 

"EXACTLY!! YOU SEE A PATTERN THERE?!!" She continued her chase. 

"Wait… is that why you've gone insane?" He stopped and then grabbed her wrists and looked at her red face. "I thought you wouldn't mind, seeing that you don't even do your own laundry." 

"What? You idiot, I'll kill you!" She yelled and then reached for his neck. ~

A girl opened the door and came in, "Shakujo!" she called out sweetly and then walked in. "Shakujo, are you here?" she asked. 

She heard some kind of noise, she walked over and then she found Sango on top on Miroku. When she saw this she gasped. 

Sango stopped trying to strangle him and then looked up. Miroku stopped struggling from underneath her and then looked up too. 

The girl blinked, "this is a bad time… I'll come back later." She smiled nervously and then hurried out. 

"Huh?" Both of them said in unison, "is **that** what you wanted?" Miroku added. 

Sango glared and then kicked him in the groin, "hentai!" she yelled and then she stormed away, picking up her laundry basket and taking it to her room. ~

Sango looked sadly at her faded jeans, where the ink no longer was visible. _And to think I could have actually written a decent song to make some money off of…_ she sighed and then tossed them away carelessly. She then noticed a card on her night table, she leaned over and picked it up and read it aloud.

" Kugutsu Naraku… in search for a female singer, doesn't have to be good, just has to be loud. Come to the Domino building, on the fourth floor, room 319…" she mused for a moment, and then she changed into her jeans and then put on her red jacket. 

She passed Miroku trying to stand properly and then without saying a word she left once more. She walked down the pale hallways and then came up to room 319. Sango hesitated, but then she closed her eyes and knocked quite loudly, and regretted it – knowing they **would **hear her.

She heard someone coming to the door. She heard the doorknob turn and then the door swung open and then stood Naraku. "Sango, I mean, Taijiya Sango, right?" he smiled faintly.

"Yes." She answered confidently. "Still interested?" She held up the card he had given her before. 

"Absolutely." She hated that answer, but showed no reaction. 

"Hey guys! She's here!" he called back. "C'mon, I'll introduce you to the band." 

Sango followed him in and there sat two girls and a guy; "Kagura, Kanna, Musou, this is Taijiya Sango." He motioned towards her. "Sango, this is Mai Kagura." He gestured to a teenager with short black hair in a small ponytail who had deep crimson eyes – she assumed they were contacts. 

"No, these are my real eyes, Sango." She smirked – she was indeed very beautiful. 

"That's Mai Kanna, Kagura's older sister." He told Sango then whispered; "believe it or not." He pointed at the short white blonde girl who wore all pale colours yet had enchanting blue gray eyes. 

"And this is Onigumo Musou." Naraku gestured to the other male with long dark hair who wore all leather.

"Yo!" he gave her a peace sign. 

"Okay, well, Kouga-kun isn't here today. So we'll just get started without him. You're right on time for band practice, Sango." Naraku smiled kindly then they made their way over to the band set-up.

"What would you have me do?" Sango asked. 

"Well, you're our lead female singer, so please, stand in the middle." He told her.

Sango's eyes widened; "lead?! Oh no! I'm sorry, but I am most definitely not a lead singer! You've heard me before!" she protested to Naraku.

"And you were perfect, so do your thing." He handed her the microphone and then he went to stand playing his base guitar while Musou went behind to play the drums. 

"Do you know "Paint it Black"?" Kagura asked

"B-by Vanessa Carlt-ton… ye-ah…" she stammered – her nerves getting the best of her. 

"Just relax Sango. We won't judge you. Just do your best… and your loudest. You need to drown Kanna and me out as much you can." Kagura smiled kindly and then patted her shoulder.

Sango felt chills creeping up her spine as the music began to play. She closed her eyes and then took in a deep breath. It was an obscure song, so she would definitely sing with emotion. 

**__**

"I see a red door and I want it painted black…" she gasped at realizing how good it sounded. 

"Go on," Naraku whispered from his position. 

**__**

"No colors anymore, I want them to turn black

I see the girls walk by, dressed in their summer clothes

I have to turn my head until my darkness goes." 

"Dude, where'd you find this girl?" Musou whispered.

"On our roof." He smirked. 

**__**

"I see a line of cars and they are painted black

With flowers and my love both never to come back

I see people turn their heads and quickly look away

Like a new born baby it just happens every day

I look inside myself and see my heart is black

I see my red door and it's heading into black 

Maybe then I'll fade away and not have to face the facts

It's not easy facing up when your whole world is black

I wanna see it painted, painted, painted black, oh baby

I wanna see it painted, painted, painted black, oh baby

No more will my green sea go turn a deeper blue

I could not foresee this thing happening to you

If I look hard enough into the setting sun

My love will laugh with me before the morning comes

I wanna see it painted, painted, painted black, oh

Black as night, black as coal

I wanna see the sun blotted out from the sky

Painted, painted, painted black, oh baby

Painted, painted, painted black!"

Sango took in a very deep breath, of exhaustion and shock. She had no idea that kind of voice had been submerged inside her diaphragm like that. She was so quiet usually, or belted it out without control, but Kagura and Kanna were both babbling excitedly about how sensational she sounded. 

"I think we found our ticket outta here." Naraku whispered to Musou.

"You mean we found our lead female singer?" Musou corrected.

"Right, whatever." Naraku muttered. ~

Sango looked down at her watch after the long practice – 8: 57; "I guess I should head back before Shakujo calls security out to find me or brings another hoard of women into our dorm." She groaned

"You live with Shakujo Miroku?" Kanna asked quietly

"I pity you, really, I do." Kagura told her. 

"Thanks, but I must be off. See you next Thursday!" She told them then hurried out. 

"Well, she's great. And we're great. So of course, we'll win the Battle of the Bands!" Naraku pepped talk them. 

"You're forgetting our lazy, idiot of a lead male singer, Kouga." Kagura muttered.

"Somebody say my name?" The brown hared man strode in his gangster outfit and then he clapped hands with Musou. 

"You missed practice again, Kouga." Naraku glared into the boy's aqua blue eyes. 

"Whatever." He shrugged, "Wha'd I miss?" 

"Meeting our new little **sensational** addition to the band." Kagura smirked. 

Kouga sat down and listened as they all began to tell him about the newest member of the band. 


End file.
